Giant foam blocks are popular toys for small children. The size of these oversized kids blocks is a significant portion of the size of the child, for example even more than a quarter of the height of the child. Children do not develop finger dexterity with these blocks but rather problem-solving skills by discovering how to match and stack the blocks to build various structures. Because the blocks are a significant portion of the child's size, it is important for the blocks to be light weight. Consequently, the giant kids' blocks are typically made of standard foam, such as the foam used to make a mattress. A vinyl fabric covering is then sewn around the foam shapes.
FIG. 1 (prior art) shows a child 10 playing with giant kids' blocks 11. Children play with giant blocks 11 in classrooms, day care centers and waiting rooms instead of at home because the blocks usually cost more than the typically family's toy budget will allow. Sewing on the vinyl fabric covering increases the cost of making the blocks. Another disadvantage of the vinyl covering is the uneven seams 12 at the locations where the vinyl material is sewn together. Parent often avoid buying giant foam blocks that do not have a vinyl covering because toddlers tend to chew on the soft foam thereby ingesting some of the foam and in the process destroying the blocks.
A method is sought for making inexpensive yet light weight giant foam building blocks for children that do not have vinyl fabric coverings.